


Sleepy

by intoapuddle



Series: Accidentally [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Phil is woken up by Dan humping him





	Sleepy

Phil is walking down an empty corridor. His footsteps echo against the walls of his old school. There’s no other person in sight. All the lockers have been removed. Phil looks around. He doesn’t remember hearing about it closing down. It makes him feel sad. So many memories, a lot of them good. He wants to say goodbye, have a final walk down, but he barely recognizes it now that it’s empty. It doesn’t even smell like it used to. Phil almost wants to experience that nervous constrictive tightening of his stomach that he used to when a group of intimidating guys walked past, just to remind him of something.

Suddenly, the whole building starts to shake. A rhythmic pounding, steadily increasing in velocity. Dust falls from the ceiling. Phil hears a whimper that doesn’t come from him. He grasps at a wall, but he can’t support himself against it. It slips underneath his hands. Phil’s heart pounds. What is going on? He hadn’t seen any signs saying it was getting torn down today. No one had told him what was happening. Phil tries his hardest to hold on, to get out in time, but the building shakes for every pound and he’s trapped. He tries to get his phone, but his screen is muddled and he can’t make out any words. The soft whimpers get louder, louder, louder. Phil calls out, to see if anyone’s there, but there’s only that wordless whimper. Someone must be there. Someone must be calling for help--

As Phil’s consciousness creeps back, slowly waking him from the dream, he releases a long breath. He’s safe. The bed is soft. He’s lying on his back.. He’s comfortable under the covers. But that rhythm that kept shaking his dream hasn’t disappeared. He’s still trapped. A warm body is close against his side, an arm tightly wrapped around his middle. Hips snap rhythmically against him.

Phil opens his eyes. Dan’s head is resting on his chest. His eyes are shut, expression tight. He feels so warm and soft against Phil, except for that one, particularly stiff part that’s grinding against him.

Dan’s cock is impossibly hard and slick with precum. He can’t see it under the covers, but Dan has found a way to slip it into the groove between Phil’s hipbone and thigh.

Phil stifles a surprised laugh.

“Dan?” he whispers.

No response. Dan is just going for it. Snap, snap, snapping hips. Faster, then slower. It’s fruitless, trying to get it just right like that. Dan lets out frustrated whimpers, chasing release without getting it. His expression keeps getting more worried the more he tries. Phil’s right arm is trapped under Dan’s shoulder, so he bends it to pet Dan’s hair. Dan leans into the touch, eyes still closed.

Dan’s hips stop. He’s still hard, but he relaxes against Phil’s palm and sighs. Phil closes his eyes. It’s not quite morning yet. He could get some more sleep and hopefully have a better dream this time.

Just as he begins to drift off, Dan starts humping him again. Softly, at first. Phil attempts to ignore it, but then Dan goes picks up the pace and goes harder for every thrust.

“Dan,” Phil tries again, a little louder.

There’s no use. Dan is deeply asleep and rock hard. Phil won’t be able to get any rest unless he rolls out of Dan’s arms, but he doesn’t want that. Something about this whole scenario is starting to interest him.

Phil thinks for a bit. You’re not supposed to wake a sleep walker, but what about this? What about when your boyfriend’s morning wood is urgent enough that the nearest source of heat and friction does it for him? Would it be bad to wake him up from that? Phil feels his own cock begin to fill between his legs. It rests half-hard against his leg. His interest has peaked. Phil allows his free hand to travel down and squeeze it. The covers are wrapped tightly around him. He can’t see, just feel Dan move desperately against him . So completely elsewhere in his mind, humping away at Phil like a horny puppy.

Phil decides not to wake him. Instead he moves his hand from his cock to his hip. Phil closes it into a fist. Dan’s tip brushes against it. Softly at first, but then harder, begging for entrance. Dan moans, breathing going staggered. Phil opens his fist gently, lets the head of Dan’s cock tease into the slit. Dan lets out a long breath. He’s not there yet, but he’s finally getting _somewhere_.

Phil opens his fist slowly, steadily, and eventually slides it over Dan’s thick shaft. He’s rewarded with horny sighs and pretty whimpers. Phil keeps his hold tight, like Dan usually prefers. Dan humps into it gratefully. His hips’ movements go from slow and off-beat to fast and purposeful. Phil stays still, lets Dan lose control and fuck his hand.

Phil’s pets the back of Dan’s head, and kisses his forehead.

Faster than Phil expected, Dan’s body seizes up. His hips stutter. Phil keeps his hand at the root of Dan’s cock. A fast, loud inhale. Dan’s entire body shakes with the orgasm. Long ropes of come hit Phil’s stomach. Dan humps lazily as Phil’s fist loosens around him. Dan rides out the aftershocks for a bit and exhales hard. 

“Mmh,” Dan moans softly as he goes still.

He stretches sleepily, cock slipping out of Phil’s hold. Dan cuddles back close immediately. Phil smiles to himself. The satisfied look on Dan’s face makes his heart flutter with affection. He looks adorable with his flushed pink cheeks and now serene expression. Phil keeps petting Dan’s hair, gives one final kiss to his forehead.

Dan’s eyes being to stir under his eyelids. Then they open, all puffy from sleep, squinting unfocused up at Phil . He looks rightfully confused.

“Hey,” Phil murmurs.

He scoots down to kiss Dan’s lips. Dan hums, kissing back.

“Hey,” he says between kisses.

Dan’s hand come to feel Phil’s chest and stomach. Phil holds back another laugh when Dan stops kissing, confused by the sticky mess on Phil’s chest.

“Did you just have a wank?” The confusion must be waking him up, because Dan’s voice is already getting clearer.

But then his hand travels farther down. Phil bites back a laugh when Dan cups his cock, eyes growing more confused when he feels that it’s hard.

“What?” Dan asks. “You’re hard. Why are you laughing?”

Phil finally lets out a few giggles at that, but then Dan’s hand squeezes at him and oh, that feels good.

“You were humping me so hard I woke up,” Phil explains, voice going gruff as he pushes into Dan’s palm. “You wouldn’t stop so I gave you a hand.”

“What a gentleman,” Dan says with a hint of sarcasm. Dan’s mouth skims Phil’s jawline, placing soft kisses there as his thumb rubs Phil’s shaft. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Was scared you were gonna go crazy like sleepwalkers do in horror films.”

Phil’s too sleepy and turned on to think before he says it. Dan stop the kisses at that. He laughs heartily against Phil’s jaw, body shaking with it. It’s contagious. Laughter start to rumble out of Phil. They become this giggling, vibrating little pile of white covers for a moment. Eventually Dan throws his head back for a breath and squints hard at Phil.

“You---,” he says between giggles. “Only _you_ , Phil. Honestly. You’re the strangest person I’ve ever met. What did you think would happen? I’d become some sort of hulk-sex-beast?”

Phil grins, rolling his eyes.  
“No you probably would have liked that,” Dan says, expression verging on disgusted, but his voice has softened. “Probably would have liked it a lot.”

“It felt good, though, right?” Phil challenges.

Dan’s voice might sound loud and judgemental, but his eyes betray him. They’re coated with love and fondness, crinkling with lines from his toothy smile.

“Yeah,” Dan admits, shifting back closer to kiss Phil’s lips. “Made you feel good too.”

He squeezes Phil’s cock for emphasis. Phil shudders a moan, suddenly reminded of and overcome by his arousal. Dan kisses Phil deeper, closing his hand around him and moves it up and down.

“Fuck,” Phil groans. “Yeah it did.”

Just when Phil thinks Dan’s about to start wanking him harder, to make him come, he stops. Then his head disappears under the covers and his mouth makes its way over Phil’s chest and stomach, tasting himself, just to take Phil’s dick deep in his mouth.

“ _Oh_ ,” Phil moans.

Dan sucks him silently, urgently. Even though the mystery of Dan being hidden under the covers is hot, Phil thinks it’s much hotter to watch. He pulls the covers up and looks down. Dan looks back at him, eyes glinting teasingly. He sucks hard at the middle of Phil’s cock, then pulls up to the head and smiles. Bottom lip resting against the sensitive tip, foreskin pulled down. Phil manages to smile back through his arousal.

“Thanks for making me come in my sleep,” Dan says before swallowing Phil down in one swift movement.

Phil moans, muscles tightening hard at the sensation. He’s going to come soon, and he’s going to come hard. Dan sucks him enthusiastically, hot breaths coming down on Phil’s cock every time it pops back out of Dan’s mouth.

Phil spills down Dan’s throat just as the the alarm clock rings.


End file.
